


[瑞克和莫蒂]复仇之我欲逆天

by scum_fighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: 不走心不走肾不开车比较长的莫蒂冒险故事





	1. 1-6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [一个发生在我农场的奇迹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048935) by [scum_fighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter). 



（1）  
莫蒂打开鞋柜，里面有一张剪报，上面写着“死而复生的男孩”。  
标题底下配了一张摄影照片，一个穿着黄色上衣蓝色裤子的男孩正在小心翼翼又茫然地看向镜头。  
是莫蒂自己。  
这张报纸他已经看过很多遍了，不知道为什么还会有人将它放进自己的鞋柜里。莫蒂仔细又看了这块剪报，终于在标题上发现了端倪。  
标题上加了两个字，变成了“死而复生的尿裤男孩”。  
答案很明显，因为他昨天在课堂上尿裤子了，于是就成为了所有人取笑的对象。而第二天不知道是谁将这片报纸放到了自己的鞋柜里面，目的是为了更好地欣赏到自己的丑态。  
莫蒂没有胆子光明正大地转过头去，他只是用余光扫过走廊里的其他人，试图分辨出来究竟哪一个才是恶作剧的始作俑者，但似乎所有人都在讥笑自己。  
有人嘻嘻哈哈地走到自己面前，挤眉弄眼一番又离开；有人模模糊糊地嘟囔几句；还有一小部分人只是安静地窥视着，目光里依旧充满着审视和警惕。  
莫蒂装作不在乎的样子耸着肩回到了自己的座位上，刚好上课铃响了，数学课就要开始了。莫蒂看上去似乎很认真听课的样子，但其实一句话也听不懂，所以当他被数学老师叫起来回答问题的时候，只能够应景地做出一副茫然无措的表情。  
“你现在还想要尿尿吗？”皮肤黝黑的数学老师翘了敲自己的两撇胡子。  
“不，我不想尿尿，老师……”莫蒂说。  
“看来这就是你为什么回答不出来问题的原因。”他幽默地笑了笑，“因为你没有带你的脑子过来。”  
没有回答问题是因为没有带脑子，不想尿尿是因为没有带鸡鸡，莫蒂的脑子等于鸡鸡，所以数学老师说莫蒂没有带脑子。  
这是一个很长的反应链条，包含有完整复杂的逻辑证明。过了一分钟后莫蒂依旧处于沉默当中，看上去像是因为过于羞恼而导致的不知所措。  
两分钟过去了，第一个同学开始反应过来这个精彩到包含了“昨天莫蒂尿裤子”和“今天莫蒂不会数学题”的俏皮话究竟是什么意思，他开始大笑出声，接着又是第二个，第三个，直到教室里变为了欢乐的海洋。  
莫蒂伫立在这片海洋之中，像是屹立不倒的沉默灯塔。他没有笑，也没有哭泣，只是在很长一段时间的沉默之后，突然把手伸进裤裆里开始手淫。  
看吧，看吧，我的鸡鸡  
我的鸡鸡，还好好的在这里呢  
他蓝色的裤裆一耸一耸的，是人就能看出来他在套弄裤裆里面的鸡鸡。  
爆笑的声音更大了，有人甚至开始录像，背景掺杂有女生尖叫的声音还有老师“你在干嘛”的质问声。  
当数学老师走到莫蒂身边的时候，莫蒂刚好把手从裤裆里面拿出来。蓝色裤子的一部分布料变成了深蓝色，说明莫蒂已经射完了。  
他喘了口气，接着放任自己已经软倒的双腿瘫坐在座椅上。杰西卡冲着莫蒂投来厌恶的眼神，莫蒂没有反应，只是开始软绵绵地收拾自己抽屉里面的东西。  
把数学书装进书包里，把拉链拉上。莫蒂连文具都没有拿出来过，几秒内就整理好了所有的用具。  
他沉默地再次站起身，顶着自己一团潮湿的裤裆面无表情地拉开门，头也不回地走出了学校。

（2）  
莫蒂离开学校后并没有到处乱走，他只是安静地回到了家。  
这时候妈妈还没有下班，她作为医生一直很忙。所以莫蒂只是回到自己的房间，把裤子清洗干净，然后缩到被窝里睡了一小会儿。  
咔哒——  
钥匙转动的声音，看时间应该是summer回来了。  
莫蒂没有动，但能够听到summer上楼的声音。她飞速跑到莫蒂的门前，大力推开房门，然后冲着还缩在被子里的莫蒂大喊道：  
“莫蒂，你今天在数学课上手淫了？”  
良久，一声沉闷的“嗯”声传来。  
summer似乎才意料到不妥之处，她小心翼翼地说“不好意思啊，莫蒂，我只是，只是有些着急，你不要放到心里去……”  
summer一边说一边向后退，手里还拿着手机，大拇指在屏幕上好像青蛙灵活的舌头一般。她关上房门，用和过来的时候一样的速度飞快跑下楼去。  
天啊……这可真是……  
晚上六点左右的时候爸爸回来了，这时候他还有着工作，看上去带有一份得意的油腻感。妈妈在稍晚的时候回来，她似乎心情不怎么好。  
晚上八点，终于，晚饭开始了。  
莫蒂下楼，乖巧无比地坐到座位上，接着拿起刀叉准备吃饭。  
“莫蒂，你要不要，先去洗一下手？”beth自以为隐晦地问道。  
但是莫蒂从这句话中得知她已经知道了今天在校园里面发生过什么了。他抿了抿嘴唇，说“我已经洗过手了。”  
“啊，这样吗，好的。”妈妈不说话了。

安静的进食活动以jerry自以为是的“快乐工作生活”作为背景音乐，悄无声息地进行着。beth心事重重，甚至忘记了自己每顿饭前必须要饮用的红酒。  
“莫蒂。”beth突然打破了沉默。  
“怎么了，妈妈？”莫蒂把头从意大利面中抬起来。  
“莫蒂你要知道……你已经回来了，你已经回到了正常的生活里面了。你没有必要再感到畏惧，也没有人会害怕你了。”beth放下刀叉，认真无比地看向莫蒂，“莫蒂，妈妈永远站在你这边，家人们都会站在你这边的。我们爱你。”  
“嗯。”莫蒂小声应道。  
“谢谢妈妈，我会的。”莫蒂回答。  
于是突然间气氛突然变得和缓起来，其乐融融，连Jerry抛出的老梗都会有人笑意盈盈地接住。莫蒂像是被感染了一般，笑容也渐渐和煦又欢快起来。

晚饭结束了，莫蒂协助beth刷完了碗，并得到了妈妈在额头上的一个吻。他洗干净手，擦干，向妈妈说再见，然后上楼准备回到自己的房间里上会儿网。  
一切都非常正常，一切都非常完美。

莫蒂推开门，发现绿色的传送洞里面走出了一个瑞克，他说：  
“你就是那个没有了瑞克的莫蒂？”

 

（3）  
“所有的瑞克都需要一个莫蒂，如果没有的话，就由我们为他重新分配一个。”从传送门里面踏出来的瑞克说，“恭喜你，莫蒂，很快你就会再次拥有一个瑞克了。”  
莫蒂顿了顿，仿佛重新通电的机器人一样有了突然反应：“不、我不需要，我不需要一个瑞克了……”  
瑞克打量了他一会儿，问道“你应该就是那个死而复生的莫蒂？听说你的瑞克在你复活后便消失了，是因为保护你而消亡的吗？”  
“啊，我是，是那个死而复生的莫蒂。”莫蒂低着头，没有回答瑞克的第二个问题。  
“好的莫蒂，人都要往前看。我保证即将到来的另一个瑞克和你的上一个瑞克一样好。”瑞克从胸口掏出酒来喝了一口，轻飘飘地再次重复了一句，“人要往前看。”  
“好、好的。”莫蒂答应了。  
瑞克一边在电子屏幕上记录上什么信息一边抬脚重新走出传送阵。莫蒂静静地看着他走出去，终于悄悄喘了一口气。  
可以的，我可以做到的。  
莫蒂在心里告诉自己。  
我能够逃出那里来到这儿，就说明我是可以做到的。  
我还想去上学，还想在脑子里意淫杰西卡的胸部，还想和summer顶嘴，还想要让妈妈亲亲我的额头，还想看着爸爸每天意气风发的样子……我不会离开这里的，绝对不会的。  
我一定可以做到的，我不会被认出来的。  
莫蒂下意识地开始啃食自己的指甲，他原本圆润的指甲被自己弄得乱七八糟，最后还被吐到了地上。  
啊呀。  
莫蒂看着自己凹凸不平的指甲，忽然瑟缩了一下，等他反应过来已经不会有人再因为这件小事责备惩罚自己的时候，又大大松了一口气。  
没事的，没关系的。  
我能够做到的。  
我已经逃出来了。

第二天莫蒂照常去上学，只不过走在路上的时候总有被打量和盯住的感觉。他警惕地来回扫视，但只能看到别人嘻嘻哈哈装作什么也没有发生的表情。  
“嘿，怪物。”一个玩滑板的男孩来到他身边挑衅，“手淫和尿裤子的怪物，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
莫蒂在听到怪物这个词的时候出乎自己意料地非常冷静，很久之前也有人这么说过他，但那都是往事了。  
莫蒂小跑几步踩住男孩的滑板，男孩一时没有注意摔了个四脚朝天。他吃痛地揉揉自己的背，冲着莫蒂大喊：”你在干什么！“  
莫蒂趁着男孩没有起身，飞快又给了他一拳，他把男孩摁倒在地上，用自己孱弱的胸口压着他的背：“没错，我就是这么干过了！我敢于承认这些，你呢？”  
“什么？我承认什么？”  
“我知道你詹姆斯，你明明直到16岁还会尿床，却不敢承认！”  
“你、你你、你怎么，不对，你在胡说八道！”  
“我没有胡说！你妈妈每次在茶话会上都会给社区里其他的太太说这件事，其实半个学校的人都知道你还在尿床，你不过就是在自欺欺人而已！”  
“莫蒂！你！你你……哇！”詹姆斯哭着跑开了，一边跑一边模糊不清地喊着自己妈妈的名字，很快就不见了踪影。  
莫蒂慢慢从地上起来，表情依旧平静，他扫视了一圈周围的看客们，突然大声喊道：“我知道你们在嘲笑我什么，无论是所谓死而复生的事情还是在课上尿裤子手淫的事情，我知道那些行径都会成为你们的笑料，在课余时间里让你们彼此不值一提的所谓阶级小圈子更加紧密。  
“我不在乎你们说我什么，但我承认自己做过这些事情。你们可以尽情取笑我，笑自己还没有落到像我这样的境地上来，但是这有什么意义吗？  
“这也太假了，你，邦迪特，你不是詹姆斯的好朋友吗？怎么现在却装作什么也没有发生的样子？因为已经预感到詹姆斯也已经落到这所学校的食物链底端了吗？因为不想要也变成那样的境地所以就想赶快撇清自己，你可真是虚伪啊，邦迪特。  
“你们应该好好想想，这样的食物链条究竟有意义吗？为了维持自己的地位，需要那样难看的努力吗？为什么我们不能把这一切都弄得轻松点呢，让别人和自己都能快活些？”  
莫蒂说完，一脚踏上詹姆斯的滑板头也不回地滑去了教室。他的脑子里现在很清醒，从来没有如此清晰过，他对接下来要做的事情渐渐也有了思路。

第一节是数学课，数学老师在看到莫蒂的时候有些尴尬，但还是拍了拍莫蒂的肩膀鼓励道：“挺有种的啊，你小子。但是昨天的事情最好别再弄了。“  
莫蒂冲着老师笑了笑，从数学老师的话间感受到了点别的意思。  
数学老师根本不会这么客气，昨天发生了课堂上手淫的事后他只会作为一个笑料大加宣传。看来是阴道校长找他说了说关于莫蒂的事情，而阴道校长之所以这么关心估计是因为妈妈对校长投诉了什么事情。  
妈妈十分在乎莫蒂。  
在他“死而复生”前，莫蒂已经在史密斯一家中缺席太久了。以至于在他成为莫蒂后便受到了妈妈过分的关爱。  
当时的情况是瑞克和莫蒂都不知踪影，而beth便将双份的愧疚和爱意都倾注到了“死而复生”的他身上。  
应该是这样的。

（4）  
莫蒂发表的那段长篇累牍的言论似乎很有用，有很多像他这样的边缘人士或者对学校里面的阶级感到反感的人对莫蒂表示了赞同，这份赞同表现得直接一点就是他走在学校里时，渐渐有人会和他打招呼了。  
“嘿莫蒂，早上好。”  
“早上好，艾伦。”  
莫蒂朝着那个穿着松垮的篮球服，但是头上的小辫子又脏又长的人打招呼，表情轻松自然。  
他走到教室里，发现自己的桌兜里第一次干干净净，没有了任何垃圾。  
莫蒂打开课本开始听课，这节是语法课，他勉勉强强能够听懂。说实话即使这所中学真的很烂，但是他依旧大部分课都听不懂。这里对他来说久远得相当于另一个世界，而莫蒂的记忆力一向不怎么好。  
他想了想，觉得自己似乎没有必要再念大学了，因为即使他勉强能够拿到大学文凭估计也只是普通的社区大学，而他并没有那个必要去浪费时间。  
放学后莫蒂走到旁边的一家垃圾食品店，扣了扣里面的门，然后耐心等待着老板从里面走出来。  
“你好，小伙子，想过来干什么？”出乎意料的是，店长是一个非常消瘦的中年男人。  
“我看到了店外的招聘广告，想要过来打点杂工。”  
“吼吼吼，你倒是对自己有点数。”店长沉闷地笑道，“我招聘的是服务员，没说缺杂工。看来你也知道自己丑得像狗屎。”  
“所以呢，老板，我还能挣点零头吗？”  
“来吧，其实我们厨房的杂工也有点缺，但是薪水就很少了。”  
“谢谢老板了，太好了。”  
莫蒂先试着在厨房干了几个小时，他的手脚不那么利落，但是什么事也都愿意做。于是便正式敲定了在这里的工作时间。每周一三五下午，双休日全天，薪酬按周结。  
晚上7点后，莫蒂回家了。他要将自己做出的决定告诉家人，希望beth知道自己也有一些主意，并想要去努力了。  
然而当他刚刚打开房门，就听到beth喜极而泣的声音：“啊，爸爸，你回来了！”  
然后才似乎看到莫蒂一样，高兴地招呼莫蒂到：“快，外公回来了，我们终于可以一家人吃一顿晚饭了。”  
莫蒂看着眼前的瑞克，他流着口水，穿着白大褂，和其他的普通瑞克长得一模一样。  
莫蒂的心脏忽然开始紧张地跳动。

 

（5）  
莫蒂的额头开始冒汗，他不受控制地开始浑身发抖。  
这也太糟了，他对自己说，这看上去也太明显了，会让这个瑞克产生不必要的怀疑的。  
“没、没事吧，莫蒂。”瑞克说，“过来吃点东西吧，孩子。在学校怎么样？”  
莫蒂沉默地走到餐桌旁边坐下，觉得这位新来的瑞克未免显得太过于温情了，以至于后面那一句问询都有点不像是瑞克应该问出来的话。  
“还、还好。”莫蒂说道。  
在莫蒂拿出刀叉开始切汉堡排的时候，beth已经将他在学校干过的事情在瑞克面前作为佐料说了一遍。瑞克于是一边吃着肉，一边模糊不清地说着：“wow，小子，干得好……你可、可……  
“你可真不像是个莫蒂。”  
莫蒂忽然一惊，他根本没想到会受到这样的评价。无论是揭穿他根本并不是这个宇宙的人还是看出他其实出自瑞城，无论怎样都好，他起码还是一个莫蒂，能够享受作为莫蒂的一系列待遇。而一旦被排出了莫蒂的资格之外，他根本就不能够想象究竟会发生什么。  
“啊、啊啊？可是我、我就是莫蒂啊？”他小心翼翼地说。  
“哦，没什么，我是在夸奖你，你别多想。”因为进食动作过于粗鲁。汉堡排的汁水挂在了瑞克嘴角，beth贴心地递过纸巾，“啊，刚好需要。”  
瑞克接过纸巾，擦干净嘴角，之后注意力便再也没有分给莫蒂了。他漫不经心地询问着beth这段时间的各种感受，在晚饭的最后还颇为热切地鼓动着beth和jerry分手。  
晚餐结束了，莫蒂想要上楼回到自己的房间，这时候却突然被瑞克叫住了。  
“嘿，莫蒂，能去一趟地下车库吗？给我帮把手。”  
“好的外公。”  
莫蒂顺从地答应了，但是内心却觉得这位瑞克未免有些太过于温和了。他想要让莫蒂做事情的时候用的是疑问句而不是祈使句，最起码在表面上就显得颇近人情。  
莫蒂随着瑞克进入了车库，车库里还残留着上一位瑞克的东西，莫蒂忽然心里一惊。  
他突然开口说：“外公，要清理一下车库吗？”  
“行啊，那样最好。”  
莫蒂于是开始搬运上一个瑞克的东西。他很害怕这个瑞克会通过他对于上一位瑞克东西的不熟悉而猜测出什么来，比如他并不是上一位瑞克的莫蒂，只不过是悄悄通过时空门来到这个没有瑞克和莫蒂的地方了的偷渡者而已。  
“你真是个手脚勤快的莫蒂，和我原来的不太一样。”瑞克从胸口的口袋里面拿出一瓶酒。  
“你原来的莫蒂是什么样子？”  
“叫她莫蒂倒是不太贴切，她是个女孩子，叫莫提莎。”瑞克开始自己的日常酗酒，“你你你，你应该知道平行世界里面有无数个瑞克和莫蒂吧。”  
“啊，我知道，我的瑞克对我说过这些。”  
“那瑞克委员会呢？听说过吗？还有瑞城？”  
莫蒂忽然愣了一瞬间，他并不知道原来的那个莫蒂究竟知不知道，毕竟那完全取决于上一个瑞克和其他瑞克的社交程度。而且瑞城出身的他也只知道瑞城，并不清楚瑞克委员会究竟是个什么样的组织。妈妈在晚饭的时候并没有认出来这个瑞克并不是原来那个消失的瑞克，说明她甚至都不知道有平行宇宙的存在。这一切都无法提供任何线索给自己，莫蒂却并不敢说谎，他只好诚实地说：  
“没有听说过瑞克委员会，但是瑞城倒是和上一个瑞克一起进去过。”  
“好的。”瑞克说。  
他并没有附带上什么评价，只是又喝了一口酒。  
“怎么了吗？”莫蒂问。  
“没什么，只是说到我的莫提莎时随口问一问。”瑞克把酒放回口袋里，开始整理自己的科学仪器，“她其实是个好姑娘。”  
“这、这样吗……”  
莫蒂笑得有些勉强，但其实他并不是嫉妒莫提莎，相反，莫蒂想到了自己还在农场里面的一些经历。  
一些不太好的经历。

瑞克似乎注意到了莫蒂情绪的不对劲，他安慰道：“没关系的，以后你就是我的莫蒂了，没事。”  
“好、好的外公。”  
也许是对于女孩子莫提莎的照顾经历使得这位瑞克显得更加温和一点，虽然看上去还是典型的瑞克，但是相处起来时却比其他瑞克的混蛋程度少一些。  
接下来的时间在瑞克要求递工具——莫蒂递工具的循环中度过，莫蒂其实没做过给瑞克帮忙的事情，所以当他感觉到自己还能够给瑞克打点下手的时候，感觉到了十分的新奇和满足。  
原来原生宇宙里面的瑞克和莫蒂，是这样平等的相处模式吗？  
期间瑞克又陆陆续续问了莫蒂一些问题，莫蒂将自己准备开始打工的事情也告诉瑞克了。瑞克挑了挑眉，对莫蒂说：“我觉得那样低效率的廉价打工没有什么意义，这样吧，明天你和我一起去一趟别的宇宙，那里有既磨练人又回报颇丰的打工机会。”  
莫蒂很高兴，但也比较谨慎，他问道：“太、太好了，但是凭我自己真的能得到这份工作吗？”  
“可以的，莫蒂。”瑞克鼓励道，“你的外公毕竟是一个瑞克啊。”

 

（6）  
第二天是周四，刚好是不用打工的一天。莫蒂一下课便径直走到车库，瑞克已经在那里等待着了。  
“我给你准备了很多地方的打工机会，你可以慢慢挑选。”瑞克说，“不过还是有些危险的地方的，你需要注意一点。”  
莫蒂点头，他在胸口还放置了小本子和铅笔用作记录。他是真的对这次的冒险感到十分在意和兴奋，他已经从各种意义上都准备好了。  
“来吧，小伙子，让我们先来看看第一个机会吧。”瑞克这么说道，启动了传送阵。  
……  
“这里、这里是瑞城吗？”莫蒂有些不安地问道。  
“嗝……是、是啊。瑞城的确非常缺人手，最近愿意干工厂装配线的瑞克越来越少了，所以只好招募一些莫蒂来填补人手上的空白。”  
莫蒂好奇地盯着流水线上的东西，可能是因为他们处在比较中段的位置，所以莫蒂只能够看出来一个大概的形状。  
“这是什么？一把枪吗？”莫蒂问道。  
“也许吧。”瑞克拉着莫蒂往末尾走，一段时间后终于见到了紧紧盯着商品线的一位监工瑞克。  
“你好，我找一下经理瑞克。”瑞克向瑞克打了一个招呼，“听说这里还在招募莫蒂对吗？”  
“没错，先生。请您稍等一下，我去通知经理。”

“外、外公，这里不过就是个普通的装配流水线而已啊……我能在这里学到什么呢？”莫蒂盯着流水线上已经趋近于完整的商品，转过头来疑惑地问。  
“孩子，这里对于工人的要求可不是只会拧几个螺丝就行了。那样低级的工种可不需要瑞克们来完成。无论是手速还是对于机械的了解，这里都会教给你很多东西的。”  
莫蒂盯着完成版的产品发了会儿呆，它们看上去拥有枪的外形，却装填着不知名的丝状物。看上去有些古怪的恶心感。  
说话间监工瑞克便带着经理瑞克来了。经理热情地对莫蒂说，“你好男孩，听说你想要试试在我们的工厂里装配机器？”  
“是的先生。”  
“啊哈，那可不是一个简单的活儿。你需要有良好的细心、耐心和体力，这样吧，先让我们来测试一下。”经理掏出了一个泛着金属光泽的球状仪器，“试着用尽全力来捏捏它吧，它能够通过你手指颤抖的频率测出你的握力和手指灵活度。”

莫蒂脸色微微一变。

但没过多久，他就走上前来拿起了那个金属的东西，并用尽全力来挤压它。  
“哦哦，300点。”经理戴上眼镜，读出了仪器上显示的数字，“但是抱歉孩子，这里起码需要1000点的数值。”  
莫蒂有些灰心，这时瑞克便及时拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰他道：“没事的，这次不行的话，还有下一次机会，时间还早着呢。”  
莫蒂揉搓一下脸颊，露出了一个放松的笑容。正当他想要说点什么的时候，身后突然有一个工人瑞克扯下头顶的劳工帽，崩溃似的大声喊道：“我受不了了！”  
“冷静一下，年轻人。”经理伸出双手，示意他放松，“想想你为什么来这里工作，你还需要钱啊，怎么会有人和钱过不去呢？”  
“放你妈的屎屁！”瑞克快速从流水线上抄起一把枪，并手脚麻利地顶开储存着液体的后盖，从自己裤子的后腰处拿起两支试管倒了进去，接着重新装好后盖，握好枪支。  
“年轻人，最近有什么让你不顺心的事情吗？不爽到让你有些崩溃吗？”经理冷静地把双手举起示意自己没有恶意，并慢慢靠近道，“你还有大把的时间去挥霍，你的未来充满着自由和无限的可能性，或许你还有着自己一直以来的理想要去实现。放下那个东西吧，我保证不会追究，但是一旦你决定使用它，你那些所谓的自由和梦想都会变成空谈。”  
“操，能不能别再那里瞎逼逼！”瑞克直接射向了鬼鬼祟祟想要从背后袭击自己的监工，“这种烂逼话还是留着你自己听吧，傻逼。”  
在瑞克改造了枪支里面的液体之后，原本白色的絮状物变成了红色。它们像是活物一样从枪管里面弹出，贪婪地扑向了监工瑞克，又将他严密地缠绕起来，看上去仿佛是一个发着红光的巨型虫茧。  
片刻，红光开始渐渐消散。原本密密麻麻的丝线突兀地在空间里胀大、爆破开来，因为动静过于庞大以致于让人看不清楚监工瑞克是否还在里面。又是一小段时间过去，红色的絮状物像是枯萎了一般，渐渐如同燃烧干净的火柴一般躺在了地上，颜色从刺目的鲜红转变成深红，又变成了灰色，最后只留下一小撮黑色的粉尘，一股风过去便消失得了无踪迹。  
然而与此同时，监工瑞克也消失了。  
诶、不、不对，监工瑞克是……是谁？  
莫蒂抱住了自己的脑袋，他只觉得自己大脑中对于某一个人的印象被生硬地剜走了，只留下了一小片空白。他下意识地环视了一圈周围，却没在其中发现任何不妥的地方。  
发生什么了？不、不对，应该是怎么了？我刚才为什么会想一个陌生人的名字，明明这里一切正常啊？  
莫蒂有些摸不着头脑。

端着枪支的瑞克神色淡淡地看着这一切的发生，监工瑞克和这个世界的最后一点联系也消失在空中，现在只有他才知道监工瑞克曾经存在过了。  
他手里的这只外形是枪支的玩意，是生产出来处理大型垃圾的。白色的丝絮能够让垃圾和这个世界之间的联系实体化，一旦它开始自燃就说明可以将垃圾和这个世界的联系完全切断了，这时候才能够完美地、彻底地将垃圾处理掉。  
垃圾处理枪在太空条件下也可以运行，其生产的主要用途就是处理掉那些围绕在行星上空的太空垃圾。  
而瑞克自己增加的那两个试管里是增添白色絮状物的活性药剂，让它在接触到活物的状态下也能够正常发生作用。这是在小范围内流传的秘密配方，没有人曾经证明过配方的真实性，加上它很难取得的原因，使得瑞克原本对于它是否能够发生作用很是怀疑。  
然而当他看到经理惊慌的眼神时，他的心便突然安定了下来。  
而当监工瑞克在世界上的一切联系，包括自己对于他的记忆也开始渐渐消散的时候，他就知道自己这次是真的可以做到了。

“什么人生的自由和无限可能性，都他妈的是错觉！”瑞克大声对着工厂里面的其他瑞克说，“每个人都被社会压力、亲近的人和自己束缚的死死的，每天做着自己一定会去做的事情。”  
“就像你，你这个小逼崽子。”瑞克端着垃圾消除枪，神态轻佻地踹了其中一个工人瑞克一脚，“昨天你不是还说想要辞职去实现自己的梦想吗？现在怎么又好好地过来工作了？”  
“我他妈！”被踹的那个瑞克脸上明显有些恼怒，但他并没有发泄出来，“只要攒够了钱，我一定会实现自己的人生理……”  
“理你狗屎……所谓人生理想，就是支持你捱过每天的无聊与痛苦，最终没有实现的那个愿望。”瑞克蹲下身来，神情冷漠地拍了拍同伴的脸颊，“有了它，临死前是无穷的空虚和痛苦；没有它，这辈子都熬不下来。”  
“我告诉你吧，瑞克。”他凑到男人耳边，认真地、一字一句地说，“你永远不可能回去了，你永远不可能再看到beth的脸了。”

“放弃吧。”

随即，他便将枪口对准同伴的胸口，用质问的口气问询道：“跟着我反抗，或者我现在就消除你在这个世界上的一切联系，选一个吧。”  
“我、我他妈……我他妈还能选啥……”  
工人瑞克垂头丧气。

说话间，瑞克便拉拢了一大票瑞克加入了他的反抗行动。他首先迅速地清除了经理还有其他管理人员，拖延救助队伍赶来的速度，随后又拿枪指着过来观光的莫蒂和他的瑞克，  
“把他们绑起来，嘴上塞上东西。”他命令道，随后头也不回地带着其他人走了。

“我们头儿不杀你们，你们应该高兴点，傻逼玩意儿。”被留下捆绑两人的瑞克看上去有些烦躁，但手上却极其细心地将两人捆绑好，还用手使劲拉扯了一下试试坚固程度，“好的，接下来就是堵住嘴巴……啊！”  
被捆绑住的瑞克突然从右眼球里面射出了火焰，温度极高的白色焰火将工人瑞克的脸颊一瞬间烧到烂透，于是只能够痛苦地倒在地上哀嚎呻吟。  
空气中传来了肉香味，瑞克从身上掏出可折叠的大型高温喷射火枪将地上的残骸烧得一点也不剩。一刻钟过去了，瑞克疲劳地伸伸腰，抱怨道：“太麻烦了，还是改装垃圾消除枪方便。明明之前还曾经看过那样的配方却没注意啊。”  
“那红不拉几的到底是什么鬼东西。”莫蒂拍拍胸口，惊魂未定地问。  
“S-235星的某个深海鱼类的精液。”瑞克整理好了自己破破烂烂的白大褂，“那种鱼类可以生存300年，而且在他们的一生中都保持生殖活力。一般都是作为昂贵的壮阳药物使用，没想到能用在这上面。”  
“唔……呕……行了别说了瑞克，我、我想赶快从这里离开了。”  
“好吧好吧。”瑞克说着打开了传送枪，“这次没有选好地方，明天再去看看新的打工地点好了。”  
瑞克走出传送阵的一刹那，莫蒂悄悄将一把装着白色絮状物的枪支塞进自己的后腰。

 

（7）  
“Summer，你有美瞳吗？”  
“有啊，怎么了。”  
“能不能借我一对？”  
“ew……莫蒂你……你最近真的有些不太对劲诶……”  
“是有正当用途的！而且对我来说很重要！拜托你了summer！”  
“……好吧，你跟我来选一个……哇你确定要这么浮夸的款式？这款自然一点的怎么样？说起来莫蒂你会带美瞳吗，要不要我教教你？你的手指怎么起皮这么严重啊看上去好可怕……”  
“summer，这是50美元，我前几天打工挣的。你能闭上嘴巴吗？”  
“OK.”  
……

（8）  
今天是周五，本来应该是莫蒂去打工的时间。然而他临时和另一个杂工换了班，早早地便回到了家中，等待和瑞克的会面。  
“嗨，外公。”莫蒂活力十足地朝着瑞克打招呼，“今天我们去哪儿？”  
“一个你绝对会喜欢的打工地点。”瑞克已经调试好了时空维度，他朝着墙壁射出一枪，“全宇宙最大的电子游乐园！今天你要去那里当一天的游戏测评师！”  
“Horay！”莫蒂欢呼道，“外公万岁！”  
祖孙两人兴高采烈地来到了太空游乐园Blps&Chitz，瑞克将莫蒂领到了一个有着十分滚圆的肚皮和丰富的粘液的生物面前，用着以shriplm为开头的一种迷之语言和太空生物开始交谈。  
莫蒂有些疑惑，他问道：“外公，你今天没有带外星语言翻译器吗？”  
“我只是在炫耀自己流利的外星语，你这个小傻逼。”瑞克回应道。  
“哦。”

莫蒂随之被带到了一个全封闭金属样式的小隔间里，外星生物冲着莫蒂shriplm了几句，然后便用自己鲜妍的橙色表皮背对着他们，像是要取出什么东西。  
“她说让你坐到一边的躺椅上，等会儿会有个小的测试。”瑞克解释说。  
莫蒂乖乖地坐上了躺椅，感觉竟然还十分不错，完美符合人体力学，不愧是服务全宇宙的游乐场。  
外星生物很快便取来了一个似乎是固定在眼球上的设备，瑞克在一旁对莫蒂说“放轻松，躺平，然后带上它尽力睁开眼睛……对对上下左右都要活动一下，朝各种方位都看看，它正在采集你的眼球活动数据……好，好的，ok，结束了，莫蒂，摘下它吧。”  
莫蒂摘下测试装备，外星生物接过去看了看数据，向着瑞克shriplmshriplm地说了什么，接着小幅度地摇摇头。  
“怎么了瑞克？”  
“没什么，只是在说你的眼睛状况并不适合长时间游戏。”瑞克皱起眉头，又拿起设备反复看了看，最后放下它交还给外星生物。  
“我不能当人类游戏的测评师了吗？”  
“是的，对不起孩子。”瑞克拍拍莫蒂的头，神色中第一次流露出一丝不确定和不安，“但是没关系，今天我们依旧还是可以玩一个晚上。”  
“那也很不错！”莫蒂沮丧的心情瞬间又被重新提起，他兴致盎然的说，“今天先开始玩什么？”

瑞克沉默了很长时间。  
他看上去似乎很难做出选择，沉默了过久。汗水在这仿佛停滞的时间里慢慢流淌下他的额头，瑞克的眼窝深陷，雕刻的皱纹将他敲打得疲惫不堪，无处不在的空气挤压着他，将他拉伸出更加焦虑的神情。

“还是……”良久，瑞克开口了，“还是玩morticia beta吧。”  
“这是什么？”莫蒂问道，他跳下椅子，开始朝外走去。  
“一款人生体验类游戏，很有趣。”  
瑞克指导着莫蒂从一座全封闭的金属房间走入另一座全封闭的金属房间，里面摆放着一台巨大的投屏仪器，上面显示着一行简陋的字母，正是这个游戏的名字“morticia β”  
莫蒂戴上全维度的眼罩，躺进了看上去十分舒适的游戏躺椅。他按下中心的start键，顿时便被一股巨大的力量拖进了意识空间。  
游戏开始了。

瑞克怔怔地倒在了一旁的座椅上，他抬起头来看向上方的投屏，从那里能够看到莫蒂在游戏里的一切活动。  
“是他吗……”瑞克胡乱低下头，开始揉搓自己半秃的脑袋，“神啊，求求你了，虽然我从没信过你，但这次我是真心祈祷不要是那个人啊……”  
“我的……我的莫提莎……”在这空无一人的房间里，瑞克突兀地开始哭泣，“我的小莫提莎……”  
哽咽声从他的嗓子眼里跳出，因为文字过于尖利以至于快要划破他的喉咙。

（9）  
（……游戏“morticia”进行中……）

莫提莎起来发现自己开始干了第一件蠢事。  
那是一个很平常的早晨，她睡眼惺忪地起来刷牙洗脸上厕所，刚坐在马桶上，一用力，结果竟然尿墙上了！  
莫提莎呆呆地在马桶上坐了一会儿，忽然失笑，自言自语地说道：“怎么又忘了，擦墙一次可是很麻烦的啊。”  
她蹲下身从柜子里拿出一个塑料软杯，软杯的上半部分像是个粗长的吸管，下半部分像半个被剖开的椭圆，不过在椭圆的外部又专门留有一道用来引流的沟槽。莫提莎熟练地把自己的阴茎套进上半部分，又将下半部分对准自己的裆部。在把塑料杯调整得完全贴合自己的下体后，她开始放空自己尿尿。  
“嘘——”  
每当这时候她就会特别憎恨自己的beta性别，上厕所小便会从两个地方流出也就罢了，最重要的是她的鸡鸡还尿分叉！也就是说作为beta的她从小到大都要忍受尿三叉的痛苦！  
不知道为啥今天早上竟然坐到马桶上尿尿，可能是因为周六的早上容易睡糊涂吧。  
尿完后她把塑料杯扔进垃圾桶，从挂着的卫生卷筒中数了四格纸扯断，一边擦一边第无数次抱怨自己作为一个beta上厕所真是太麻烦了！  


上午10点，莫提莎终于出了门。最近她的手头不太宽裕，但离下一个月的月初还有很长时间，妈妈的零花钱还没有发到莫提莎手上，于是让她被迫提前进入了节食期。  
她向周围的同学打听赚钱的打工机会，被詹姆斯挤眉弄眼地推荐了一个地方，还说杰西卡去过那里打工，一副神秘兮兮的贱模样，任何一个人看到她的样子都会怀疑一番。  
然而莫提莎一听到杰西卡的名字就好像一只被喷了凝固剂的蟑螂。她一动不动，耳朵却快要贴到詹姆斯口水乱喷的大嘴上，现在莫提莎基本上没有任何理智可言，她觉得自己就好像一只发情期的Omega。  
然而想到这一点，莫提莎又感觉到十分沮丧。杰西卡是一个优秀的男性alpha，他以后一定会和Omega结合，但莫提莎作为人类和作为beta都不怎么成功，能够被杰西卡关注到的可能性基本为零。  
这个零并不意味着1%的那种零，而是0.0000000000……1%的那种零，也就是说恒等于零。

抱着恒等于零的决心，莫提莎依旧想要去挑战一下。因为如果没有尝试就放弃的话，她会后悔一辈子的。  
于是上午11：30莫提莎准时来到了詹姆斯提供的那个地点。过程十分曲折，因为地点过于隐蔽所以很难找到，期间莫提莎无数次怀疑詹姆斯只是在扯谎，但是当她到达那家建在地下的奇怪热狗店时，一切都显得不重要了。  
杰西卡戴着蓝色的帽子，穿着工装样式的蓝色制服，手脚忙碌，看上去十分认真的样子。  
现在刚好是中午，人群涌动，莫提莎排在队尾只能够看到杰西卡的侧面或者背影。她很想快点见到杰西卡，想近距离看看杰西卡工作时候的帅气模样，但她悄悄在心里算了算，排到自己起码也需要一个小时左右。  
于是她掏出手机打开了自己的社交软件，准备给杰西卡发出的每一条推特或者ins都点上赞。  
打开软件app需要被迫观看几秒广告视频，莫提莎看到一个简陋的鸡鸡出现在屏幕上，旁边映衬着更加简陋的几个字“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”，然后左下角又是一个【点击查看详情】。  
“什么鬼玩意儿……”莫提莎立马点击了“跳过”，然后打开杰西卡的个人主页开始视奸，看着看着就好像被杰西卡的信息素完全包裹住了一般，让她鸡儿梆硬。

……  
一晃眼一个多小时过去了，莫提莎再抬眼时自己竟然已经排在了第一个。  
因为过于紧张，所以她没敢抬起头，只是用小如蚊蝇的声音喏喏道：“请、请给我一个标准热狗……”  
“好的客人。”  
杰西卡上半身的肌肉被薄薄的蓝色工作装包裹起来，却完全不能遮挡那样的好线条，下半身……下、下半身……  
下半身什么也没穿。  
莫提莎看到杰西卡正在快速撸动自己的肉棒。他专心致志，全神贯注，白色的液体很快喷射出来射到了他手上拿着的热狗上。杰西卡拿着热狗的两片面包擦干净自己的阴茎，然后抬起头来，表情暧昧挑逗地对客人说：“您的热狗好……”

杰西卡没有说完那个“了”字，他卡住了，表情瞬间变得一片空白。  
因为莫提莎的表情现在也他妈的是一片空白。

 

（10）  
太尴尬了。  
莫提莎盯着杰西卡手里的热狗，用尽全身力量控制好自己的表情，冲着他说出一个谢谢。  
这里明显并不是一个适合闲聊的好时机，莫提莎匆匆付过钱便准备低下头走开，但反而被杰西卡叫住了。  
“等等，莫提莎，我有些话想要和你说，等我下班可以吗？”  
“好、好的。”  
莫提莎现在心情十分复杂，她走到一旁的公用座椅上坐下，掏出热狗刚准备吃，然后又突然放下。  
好、好尴尬啊。尴尬绝对是这个世界上最让人印象深刻的绝症，因为它反复无常、无法治愈，一旦你稍稍想要回想一下往事，就立刻能够感觉到那股堪比砂纸打磨心脏的尴尬感。  
而且它还极其具有传染性，因为莫提莎在体会完自己的尴尬感之后，还顺便体会了一把杰西卡的尴尬。她开始细腻地回想起杰西卡在快速撸动肉棒后的每一个色情的动作、每一个油腻的表情……然后她捂着脸绝望地把头埋到了双腿之间。  
太尴尬了。  
莫提莎开始埋怨起把自己骗到这里来的詹姆斯，她绝对是故意想要让自己出丑的。但既然连这个小碧池都知道这条信息，那么杰西卡可能并不在乎自己究竟从事的是什么行业吧……那么，他叫住自己的目的又是什么呢？  
她抬起来第一次认真地环顾四周，杰西卡工作的热狗贩卖处画着一个很丑的标识，看上去是一个简笔画画成的鸡鸡。这个鸡鸡莫提莎似乎从哪里见过，她思索了一会儿，便突然想到之前从社交软件上曾经阅读过那样的广告！  
她拿出手机打开社交软件，简陋的“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”广告便再一次弹了出来，这次她没有点击跳过，而是有些好奇地点击了左下角的【查看详情】  
……  
五分钟过去了。  
十分钟过去了。  
莫提莎还是没有关掉广告页面。  
这是一则广告，用来售卖名叫“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”的商品。“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”是瑞城的一个新晋食品制造商，它所使用的标志就是那个简陋的鸡鸡造型。  
文中的提到的“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”很明显是它的一个高端子品牌产品，专注于出售原生自然无添加的莫蒂鸡鸡。  
然而这并不是重点，重点是，这篇文章以一种显而易见的手法借鉴了弗兰克·路易斯·舒尔茨在1977年左右所创造的一篇经典广告文案《自然给予的恩赐》。  
这是一篇皇家红宝石葡萄柚的推销文案。弗兰克将这片测试性文案登在《华尔街日报》后取得了惊人的利润和效益。广告使得弗兰克的生意看上去又小又个性化，但实际上他的业务十分庞大，在许多产业中都曾经注资参与。

皇家莫蒂鸡鸡这个企业也是一样的。  
农场主瑞克·桑切斯插手着巨量的软色情行业，在表世界和里世界之间肆意游走。他自称所有的莫蒂鸡鸡都来自于没有任何自我意识的莫蒂复制品，但这样的说辞明显无法解释所谓的“皇家粉鸡鸡”究竟是如何通过变异产生的。  
复制品只会产生复制品，永远都不会变异。如果有例外，那就一定说明这些复制品莫蒂中出现了不是复制品的莫蒂。有人说农场主瑞克参与了人口贩卖，有的人说这只是瑞克·桑切斯一次有趣的人体实验或者基因改造罢了。人们众说纷纭，将“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”产业说成了个都市传说一般的集团。

莫提莎缓缓打开手中的热狗，拨开还散发着热气的两条面包片，突然倒吸一口凉气。  
一只黄色的、还没有发育成熟的人类男性阴茎赫然被包裹在里面。  
是普通级别的莫蒂鸡鸡。  
是的，皇家莫蒂鸡鸡毕竟只有3%~4%的通过率，那么剩下的那些大部分的莫蒂鸡鸡都去到哪里了呢？是被谁消费了？又是怎么卖出的呢？  
莫提莎拿着热狗的右手忽然开始剧烈颤抖，包裹着人类阴茎的热狗差点被抖落到地上，又被她自己眼疾手快地一把拉住。  
莫提莎尽量平静地打开食品纸袋，向下咬了一小口。  
人类男性的阴茎柔软中又有一份嚼劲，味道甘甜，没有任何腥味，怀疑是进行了基因改造手术。alpha的精液做成的调味料通过浓烈的信息素中和了这份甜腻，又使得口感变得更加富有层次感，更加动人。  
十分美味的热狗，25美元，并不十分昂贵。  
同时做到色情、猎奇、美味、廉价，这位瑞克·桑切斯真是一个了不起的人。

莫提莎心情平静地吃完了剩下的热狗，现在也是中午了，她饿了，需要进食。所以她吃得小心而仔细，确保热狗所有的部分都进入到自己的胃之后才把纸袋团成了一小团扔掉。  
一段时间后杰西卡终于下班了，他的确没有对自己的兼职感觉到不好意思，相反，他对自己售卖并射精莫蒂鸡鸡的行为感到有些愧疚。所以他向莫提莎道了歉，但也仅止于此，没有什么更多的了。  
莫提莎却第一次没有在杰西卡面前唯唯诺诺地低着头，她平视着杰西卡，声音却开始颤抖：“在……在哪里？”  
“什么？”  
“这个所谓的莫蒂鸡鸡农场，到底在哪里？“  
“这个我怎么可能知道！”杰西卡明显看上去有些不耐烦，他似乎觉得自己道了歉就算已经尽了义务一样，开始变得高傲肆意起来。  
莫提莎盯着他，没有说话。良久，她低下头，像是来时一样走掉了。  
她上车，刷卡，回家，洗澡，手淫。

她躺在床上，反复地套弄自己前端的阴茎，直到快感如同微弱的电流一般不断积累、辗转、上涨，最后让莫提莎因为触电般的高潮而头皮发麻。  
莫提莎看着自己的鸡鸡，突然无助地哭了起来。  
她心想，她想要看看那些莫蒂，就算只是看看也好。


	2. （7）农场的鸡

（11）  
今天要上学，但是莫提莎翘了课。  
她拨打了皇家莫蒂鸡鸡农场的电话，接线员是一个腔调夸张的瑞克。  
“您好，这里是皇家莫蒂鸡鸡农场的接线员瑞克，每一个皇家莫蒂鸡鸡都产自美国西海岸，沐浴着……“  
“我应该如何获得皇家莫蒂鸡鸡？”  
“哦，请给出您的地址和姓名，我们会为您登记。”  
“等、等一下，我想先问问，你们农场的地址究竟具体在哪儿？”  
“让我看看，这位尊贵的顾客小姐您来自哪个星球……S235！恭喜你！我们在那里开设了分农场！欢迎到A城B街道123号视察！“

（12）  
不知道为什么，莫提莎心中有一种强烈地想要见到农场里被饲养莫蒂的欲望。这是什么感觉？恐惧感？还是一种自伤其类的同情？  
莫提莎今年14岁，正是做梦的年纪。  
她的英雄梦。  
莫提莎坐地铁来到接线员所说的地址，明明声称是农场，却更像是工厂。巨大的铁皮包裹着围栏，像是静立的钢铁巨人。  
她试着走到门前，但很快就被两个门卫阻拦了。  
“瑞克的农场只，只允许瑞克参观。”  
其中一个瑞克说道，明明没有喝酒，说话却还是断断续续的。  
另一个半耷着眼睛站在原地，对发生的事情充耳不闻。  
莫提莎傻傻地站了一会儿，没想到第一步就失败了。这时天空突然降下瑞克的飞行器，她的爷爷从飞行器中下来，一把提溜起莫提莎的后颈，抱怨道：“你来这里干什么？你又进不去。”  
莫提莎大惊，双脚在空中来回摇摆：“你在我身上植入了定位仪？”  
“因为你买了A城的车票。”瑞克说。  
瑞克将莫提莎放下，问道：“你想进去看看？因为什么？别告诉我是你这小垃圾的英雄情愫。”  
莫提莎被说中了心思，不太情愿地点了点头。  
“算了，带你进去看看吧。”瑞克从身上掏出几枚硬币递给守卫，转过头来解释道，“这是瑞城内部流通的货币，其实只要有钱就行了，他们根本不会管你是否是瑞克的。”  
守卫们放行，瑞克舔了舔嘴唇，一边走一边转头对莫提莎说：“我也挺想看看为什么皇家莫蒂鸡鸡这么他娘的好吃。”  
他们穿过一道光幕，蓝光闪了两下，然后又恢复正常。  
“没有违禁物品。”守卫朝着对讲机说，“解说员马上来了。”  
出乎莫提莎意料的是，解说员瑞克穿着一身神父的袍子，手上还拿着《圣经》。  
“跟上我，这里的结构很特殊。”  
神父打开工厂的最后一道大门，莫提莎探身进入，被里面的场景惊讶到说不出话来。  
里面看上去像是一座学校。  
一座神学学校。  
无数的莫蒂在腋下夹着《圣经》走来走去，他们穿着黑白相间的袍子，脸上圣洁又禁欲。他们细瘦的小腿在黑袍之下时隐时现，但袍子的宽松程度是完全看不出生殖器的位置所在的。  
“这……”莫提莎顿时不知所措，她以为会看到人体肉食工厂之类的画面，基于身为莫蒂的同理心所以才头脑一热地来到了这里。  
但这个工厂看上去完全不像是个工厂。  
有莫蒂朝他们矜持地颔首，神父瑞克也随之行礼，“愿天主保佑你”他这样说道。  
“我们的莫蒂都是虔诚信奉天主教的信徒，他们从小就生长在这里，研读《圣经》经典。身心俱是纯净无暇。”  
“可是……可是这有什么意义？”莫提莎忍不住反问。  
“你什么时候不手淫？”神父问道。  
“我……“莫提莎愣住了。  
她几乎无时无刻都在手淫，她开心的时候会手淫，难过的时候更要手淫。她几乎无时无刻都考虑着怎么握住自己的鸡鸡，然后从中快乐一把。  
“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡的产品需要通过最严格的标准，在呈现到顾客手中的时候不能有一丝精液味。你看到我们的广告宣传词了吧？‘所有“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”都始终保持着那种诱人犯罪的粉红色，因为所有的鸡鸡从成熟到采摘下来为止，我和我的工作人员都不会强奸任何一个莫蒂，保证每一个“皇家莫蒂鸡鸡”都至真纯善，完美如初’。其实不仅如此，我们为了不让莫蒂手淫也是煞费苦心。”神父说。  
“天才的发明。”一直走在后面的瑞克突然插话。  
“可是……可是莫蒂们不都已经有了自我意识了吗？这样再杀死他们、摘取鸡鸡的话，不是、不是非法的吗？”莫提莎问。  
“不。”神父轻轻地摇头，“他们都是用同一个基因被批量复制的商品罢了。他们每一个都完全相同，有着相同的思想，相同的想法，唯一不同的只有他们的鸡鸡。”  
神父瑞克轻轻耸了耸肩，“别看我这样，我原来的身份真的是一位神父。天主创造了世界的一切，他拥有着创造生命的能力，而人类是无法偷取的。我们可以复制生命，但无法创造生命，即使只是生命的载具也一样。没有人能够创造真正的子宫和阴茎。”  
瑞克问神父：“你尝过这里的鸡鸡吗？”  
神父说：“没有。咀嚼阴茎等同于渎神。“  
莫提莎走在莫蒂中，他们有说有笑，有的看上去更开朗，有的紧紧攥着胸前的《圣经》，他们每一个人都看上去如此不同，但神父瑞克却在刚刚说他们只不过是同样基因的产物。  
“嗨！”莫提莎试着朝其中一个莫蒂打招呼。  
“你好，愿主保佑。”莫蒂回应。  
莫提莎看着那个莫蒂，他匆匆走到教师门前敲门进入，门内传来唱诵声。其他莫蒂在走廊内来回奔走，在这个空间里看不到任何限制的屏障，甚至会让人忘记这里是一座工厂。  
“这里没有任何，任何像是防止这些小动物逃跑的装置吗？像是电击的藩篱那种？还是说你们这里的负责人就是个这么自信又自大的货色？”瑞克问神父。  
“没有那个必要，他们的虹膜和指纹都是完全一样的。还记得你们进来的那道蓝色光幕吗？那个就能检测。”神父回答，“而且莫蒂的鸡鸡14岁后会分化，只有10%的几率能成为粉色鸡鸡的拥有者，在被摘取阴茎之后所有的莫蒂都会被销毁。再过一个月又是收获季了。“  
说完，神父看了瑞克一眼。瑞克咧着嘴角笑了笑。  
“记得给我留个位置，在这场狂欢中。”他说。  
“什么狂欢？”莫提莎问。  
“就和派对一样，一般来说不会邀请你的那种。”瑞克回。  
莫提莎闭上嘴。  
她漫无目的地在农场内游荡，推开一个个教室，但其实自己也不知道在寻找什么。这里真的和她想象中的太不一样了。它名叫瑞克桑切斯的农场，其实是人体食物的加工厂。但内部又和工厂完全沾不上边，像是个教堂。  
无数个莫蒂在名为农场的教堂里虔诚地学习天主的知识，而这一切只不过是为了让莫蒂远离手淫，他们被神圣知识充盈的大脑没有任何作用，莫蒂们唯一能够贡献的却只有被认为是“肮脏”的阴茎，供外面那些更加肮脏的人类们食用。  
莫提莎走累了，她打开了空教室的门，墙壁上用庄严的字体写着“聆听天主的指导”，下面还有几行小字，似乎分别写着“不许恋爱”“不许和老师顶嘴”和“不许表达自己的观点”。她静静地趴在桌子上打起了盹。

（13）  
“喂。”  
好像有人在轻柔地呼喊。  
莫提莎慢慢睁开眼睛，眼前是一个莫蒂。禁欲风格的着装让扣子一直扣到最上面的一颗，立挺的领子紧紧包裹着莫蒂纤细的脖颈。  
“到了晚饭的时间了，我们要一起去祈祷。”他劝道，好像将莫提莎认作了同伴。  
“不不……我、我是参观者。”莫提莎赶快起来。  
“哦哦……”莫蒂看上去半懂不懂，“好像以前也是有参观者来过的。”  
“啊……嗯。”莫提莎脑子里乱乱的，“你、你好，我是莫提莎，今年14……”  
14岁。  
话还没说完，莫提莎突然察觉不妥。在农场里不可能有14岁还存活的莫蒂，虽然按照神父的说法是蒙主召唤前往了天堂。  
“……”莫蒂沉默了。  
“你已经14岁了，为什么没有前往天堂？”  
莫提莎小心翼翼地看向莫蒂，虽然她也不知道自己为什么如此紧张，就好像不慎露富的百万富翁，而在她面前的男孩浑身上下只有14美元一样。  
“你、你、你……你已经、已经14岁……”莫蒂情绪渐渐激动，他抓住莫提莎的领子，神情恍惚，像是在和别人说话。  
“我知道你！我知道你用了什么手段！你给他口交了对吗！你给老师口交了对吗！你为了活过14岁，宁愿背叛天主做那样下流的事情，为什么？你不是明明要前往天堂了吗？那天，那天我都看到了，哈哈没想到吧，我都看到了！”  
“冷静一点！”莫提莎的脖子被莫蒂近乎掐住，她挣扎着直起身，将莫蒂从自己身边推开，“我都不认识你！”  
像是被击中了一般，莫蒂松开了手。  
他恍然大悟，惶惶不安，他看着自己的手，又看看莫提莎。  
“你不是他，你不是我的好友。”  
“我只是个参观者！”  
“参观者。”莫蒂重复，“你知道吗，我的好友上周成熟了，但他却拒绝前往天堂。当时他抓着我的手，说世界就是个骗局，这里不是神的花园，只是个农场。我们都是里面的鸡。然后他走了，悄悄追上去，却发现他在给神父口交。神父口头上答应将他的编号和别的莫蒂交换，但射精之后他就把莫蒂的头割掉了。“  
“鲜血流下来了，是红的。他不能前往天堂了。”  
莫提莎突然感觉十分不安。  
“我听到神父说‘就是个黄色鸡鸡’之类的话，你呢？你的鸡鸡是什么颜色的？你想前往天堂吗！你、你想吗！“  
“不不不我不想，我其实还没到14岁！下个月才是我的生日！我只是、只是……你冷静一下啊！”莫提莎慌慌张张地后退。  
莫蒂突然发问：“你还记得上周瑞克神父随口说的几个科学设想吗？那个农场主理论？虽然他当时只是在嘲讽科学的荒谬之处，但我还是想了很久。“  
一个农场里有一群火鸡，农场主每天中午十一点来给它们喂食。火鸡中的一名科学家观察这个现象，一直观察了近一年都没有例外，于是它也发现了自己宇宙中的伟大定律：“每天上午十一点，就有食物降临。”它在感恩节早晨向火鸡们公布了这个定律，但这天上午十一点食物没有降临，农场主进来把它们都捉去杀了。  
“假设我们所处的世界是鸡的世界，我们生存在农场里，那么我们现在所有的一切的理论都是不复存在的。”他颤抖着双手攥紧胸前的那本《圣经》，“我、我、下个月，下个月就是我的成熟日，我会去天堂吗！会去地狱吗！还是到达谁也不知道的存在的虚无！这里是真实存在的吗？我是真实的吗……我是谁呢，我是莫蒂吗？还只不过是一只鸡呢……”

莫蒂沉默下来。他静静地看着莫提莎，看上去既冷静又极端，然后他笑了。  
他蹲下来，解开莫提莎的裤子，为她口交。  
他问：“你愿意带我去天堂吗？”


End file.
